random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Spiy-durr Mun
Spiydurr Mun Is teh main character in teh Spiydurr Mun Series. Life Becoming Spiydurr Man Pete Porker was a nerd who stayed home everyday cause he was a nerd and was too much of a nerd for school (Serioulsy, he got kicked out of 389 schools when he became 6.) One Day, He went to a school called Dr. Robotniks school of Pingas. He Was such a nerd that everybody died when looking at him, so they had to wear sunglasses. When He got home, he told his great great great great great great great great great great Aunt May (From Pokemon) and great great great great great great great great Uncle Ben (From Ben 10) about School and how he was bullied by everyone, even the teachers and princeabull (DR.ROBOTNIK) They Didn't care, So they threw OVER 9000 Frying Pans made of Gold at him. He Went To His room and died cried. He had a terrible life. The Next day, he went to school for a feild trip to teh paper-clip factory. Everybody STILL Hated him, Most of all Aquaman Tompson and Elmo Osborn. He decided to end it by shoving a paper clip down his gullet (Witch wouldn't work because it was a Paperclip). But, it was a spider!But, it was a spider! He Choked and Choked, But Nobody cared. He ran home, and tried to spit out the paperclip, but he couldn't, because it was already disgested. He ran to his room, and discovered he had SPIDER POWAS. Yeah, That's It. At DINNER, Where his great great great great great great great great great relatives are ignoring him.Suddenly, a man in black clothing jumps out and kills great great gre-(You know what?! It's Just Uncle Ben and Aunt May Now) Uncle Ben. Spiydurr Mun goes into rage and flips the table over, crushing Aunt May. Spiydurr Mun tries to use his powers to cacth the thief, but when using his Web-Powers, he crashes into a Building and dies. Medics come and take him to a hosipital. As Charlie Sheen The Medics put his major body organs into the body of Charlie Sheen. Spiydurr Mun sees a villan called The Green Grouch and tries to fight him. But, Dr. Drew comes and tells him that he has a Rehab Shecdule. Spiydurr Mun Unwillgliy goes with Dr. Drew While The Green Grouch keeps destroying the city, and becomes the mayor of it. 7 Years Later, Spiydurr Mun is FINALLY Done with Rehab. But, Spiydurr Mun Wonders, how is he gonna defeat him? He steals Tony Starks's suit. Now he is ready to defeat the Green Grouch. Spidurr Mun is fighting The Green Grouch. Spiydurr Mun fires missles, but the Grouch deflects it with his BOMBS, ROPE, AND LAMP OIL. Then they fight for Hours, and Hours, and hours, and hours, and hours. But, Dr.Drew shoots a Centipede at The Grouch and The Grouch freaks out and crashes in a ally. Spiydurr Mun gets a Machine Gun from Dr.Drew. The Grouch begs for mercy, and tells Spiydurr Mun his life-story. Spiy-durr Mun is touched by the story. Then he shoots The Grouch. Nobody shows up at The Grouch's Funreal, mostly because everyponybody's dead. Spiydurr Mun goes to live in a city in China. Dr. Drew goes with him. They go on a plane to China, and when they get out they are in....You Guessed It! Flordia! They Decide to live there for no reason. Then , Spiydurr Mun hugs random Objects. Powers He has many powers, such as shooting webs, superhuman strength, wall-crawling and a spider-sense, but he never uses them cause he likes using guns and knives and armor and crap. Here are the crap below: *Iron Man Suit-He Stole This from Tony Stark in the frist movie. It has missles and stuff, but just go on wikipedia to see that. *Bombs-He uses alot of Bombs to destroy things because he just likes to. He has a diffrent arseanal of Bombs such as Plasma Bombs, Fire Bombs, Gas Bombs, and TOAST Bombs. *Machine Gun-Spiydurr Man Has used this to kill defeat many of his foes. It's also his fav weapon now-a-days. *Knife-Yeah, It's an Epic Knife. He also has Daggers, Swords, Guns with Knifes in them, Blades and the type of Sword that Cloud Strife wields. MOAR COMING SOON.... Triva He Has three Movies and a Reboot. Spider-Man Is ripping him off. CCs and Cream is scared of him. He has a crapload of enemies. HES YOUR FRIENDLY NEIGHBOR HOOD SPIYDURR-MUN! Gallery COSTUME.jpg|Him with Jazzhands WEB.jpg|Him slinging a web, witch he never does WEB AGAIN.jpg|Deja Vu Black SpiyDurr Mun.jpg|Anti-Suit CharlieShpiydurrMun.jpg|Him As Charlie Sheen AwakwardAntiFight.jpg|Him in His Iron Man Suit, Fighting Anti-Spiydurr Mun DFGHJKLVOIUSFDHVOUHDSL.jpg|Him, Next to Justin Timblerlake, Or Some Crap. Category:Random Works! Category:Spiydurr Mun Movies Category:Spider-Man Category:DEAD SPIDER Category:Superhero stuff Category:Iron Man Category:Call of Duty Category:GUNZ Category:Pokemon Category:Ben 10 Category:Memes Category:Sonic Category:Dr. Eggman Category:Dr. Octogonapus Category:Seasme Street Category:School Category:Aquaman Category:OVER 9000! Category:Characters